


Forty- first

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean jerks Sam off, Drabble, Exhibitionism, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!, Public Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit quick action between the jobs - the brother's can't be too picky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty- first

**Author's Note:**

> Forty- first of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest, formerly wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

Some days they just can’t keep their hands from each other and today is such a day again.

Dean strokes Sam through his dress pants, only hidden between two cars in a parking lot, whispering dirty things wetly into his brother’s ear.

“Doin’ so good, Sammy, so good for me! Gonna shoot your load right here, where everyone could see you, huh? Wanna see them how good I can jerk that big cock of yours? God, it’s so big, Sammy! Can’t wait to feel you in me later … you gonna fuck me, right, baby? Split me open and make me take it?”

And all Sam can do is moan into Dean’s neck as his hips jerk helplessly into his brother’s fist, making a mess out of his pants, feeling his own come drip down his legs, because Dean wouldn’t let him put on boxers this morning …


End file.
